True Colours
by Princess of Yaoi
Summary: Raimundo is left to get the latest Shen Gong Wu on his own after the rest fall ill under strange circumstance. When he loses the Showdown what has Jack got planned for him? And what dose Dojo know about Jack that no one else seem to? Slash KimiRaiJack
1. Gone

True Colours  
  
Pairing: Kimiko/Raimundo/Jack  
  
Rating: PG-13 might go up  
  
Disclaimer: I own them _BUT_ I wanted to make Omi the bad guy, Master Fung a hippy monk and Jack a good guy chatting up Raimundo all the time. The rest of the team didn't agree.  
  
Summary: Raimundo is left to get the latest Shen Gong Wu on his own after the rest fall ill under strange circumstance. When he loses the Showdown what has Jack got planned for him? And what dose Dojo know about Jack that no one else seem to?

* * *

I sat in the main room of the temple waiting for the others: very odd since I'm always up last (I mean why get up at six in the morning unless you're Omi of course?), or maybe I wasn't paying attention and the others are outside...yeah right. I got up and head towards the others' room. Kimiko's was first. I stood there staring at the door not sure if I should knock or not...I mean what if she getting dressed and I come in...that would be fun. I knock in the end. "Koko?" There was a lot of groaning.  
  
"Rai shut up." I grinned before entering; Kimiko hates me calling her that. Kimiko sat in bed groaning her head off while turning a lovely shade of green.  
  
"Want some water?"  
  
"Water only makes them worse Raimundo." I turned round to master Fung standing in the doorway. "I'm surprise you aren't ill too."  
  
"It was something I ate." Kimiko said while holding her stomach. When I though about it I only had soup, the others had chicken (I hate chicken).  
  
"Food poisoning and it must have been the chicken since I didn't have that." Master Fung nodded before Dojo slithered in.  
  
"A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself!" We all looked in to the scrolls (well I grab Koko before she fell off her bed.) "The Belt of Loyalty, if someone is wearing the belt when it's name is called then they unable to attack that person and must obey their commands." I really didn't like the sound of it especially with the way Jack's been looking at me.  
  
"We better go get it then!" Kimiko said trying to stand up.  
  
"Oh no it's just Dojo and me no buts" I glared at her stopping her from protesting. Dojo and Master Fung nodded and left. "Here's something to do." I gave Kimiko a disc and left. 

* * *

Raimundo jumped off Dojo and looked around the misty and murky hills they were in. "Ok where are we?" Rai moaned as it began to rain heavily.  
  
"In the highlands, Scotland and the belt is somewhere around here..." Dojo began so shake and then point towards a pile of stones, which had been left by the many hill-walkers (that decide to place a stone at the top of the hill and then more come and...you get the picture). Raimundo ran over to the pile of a least thirty stones and began to remove them. Raimundo coughed as the rain got through his lightweight clothes soaking him to the bone.  
  
"Hey Rai where the rest of the dorks?" Jack yelled as he arrived and noticed the Brazilian moving the stones and quickly joined in the hunt. Both grabbed the black and sliver embroidered belt at the same time. "Raimundo I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"  
  
"Ok name your game Jack." The dragon of wind asked as he shivered, from the cold and from Jack's eyes running up and down his body.  
  
"First one up to the top of the hill wins and no touching the ground until then." The Brazilian looked to where Jack was pointing; the hill was about ten meters from there to the top. "My Jet Bootsu against your Sword of the Storm."  
  
"Fine then" In a flash the hills began to move like wave in the sea and Dojo sat/lay on a pillar of earth while the two boys stood on the ground Raimundo holding the Sword in his right hand while his left was in front of his face as he coughed violently. Jack stood there looking arrogant wearing the boots. Dojo looked at the Brazilian worryingly.  
  
'The kid's sick, well duh he from a warm country so with the weather and what he's wearing of course he's going to end up with one heck of a cold!' 

* * *

Kimiko looked at the shimmering disc Raimundo had given her before putting it in her laptop. 'If this is a virus I will kill you Rai.' She was wrong as her laptop opened up its DVD system. "Huh?" the Japanese dragon muttered, as an image of Raimundo appeared, a very nervous Raimundo.  
  
"Okay Koko I guess your wondering why on earth I gave you this disc."  
  
"To right!" The girl muttered again as she turned the volume up a bit due to the Brazilian's mumbling.  
  
"That's because I don't think I'll be coming back for some reason...probably because of Jack." The sentence caught the girl's attention. 'Is he going to ditch us?' Kimiko thought as Raimundo scratch the back of his head. "I'll get to the point...Kimiko I...like you...a lot...as in...like you like you...really like you." The dragon of fire gawked at the screen. The idea of the Brazilian fancying her completely contradicted with the way he acted round her some times. "But the other thing is...I...like...J...Jack...in...the...same...way but I think it's just because of the way he's been looking at me." Raimundo cringed at the camera. "You can kill me when...if I return or if you go into my room there's a red teddy with a necklace on it take it if you love me. Ignore all the other teddies." The disc ended there. Kimiko thought about what the Brazilian said and silently into Raimundo's room.  
  
"Ignore the other teddies..." the girl smirked as she looked at the four teddies on the bed. Then she noticed the red one on his drawers it was wearing a silver necklace with a heart shape locket. As she looked closely at it she noticed the flame shape engraved on it and the writing on the back.  
  
_'To Koko  
  
Love Rai'_  
  
"Raimundo..." 

* * *

"GONG YEI TAMPI!"  
  
Both boys were quickly flying avoiding the ripples in the hill. Jack was nearly hit by one but moved out of the way in time. "COME ON RAI FOCUS KID!" Dojo yelled as his friend nearly let go of the sword. Jack turned round and laughed.  
  
"Yeah Rai what's the matter?" he taunted but there was no point since Raimundo dropped the sword and fell towards the ground after a coughing fit. There was a flash and everything was back to normal.  
  
"Rai! KID ARE YOU OK?" Dojo asked as he slithered towards the fallen dragon. Jack got there first, dropped the sword and put Raimundo in a sitting position. "JACK WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Dojo growled as he went in to his forty-meter form. 

"Taking the special prize... JACK-BOTS!"

* * *

"Master Fung are you sure it was wise to send Raimundo out on his own?" Omi asked. Temple had managed to heal the warriors of their illness and they were currently walking outside with their mentor. "He is the most stubborn of us and our enemies probably know this."  
  
"Master Fung!" The four looked up and saw Dojo changing size and falling. Clay quickly caught the dragon. "J-Jack caught Raimundo!" the Dragon muttered exhausted before fainting his body covered in bruises and cuts.

* * *

I know I might be hit with copyright about what my Shen Gong Wu does but the only fanfic I've seen that has anything like that place the person's soul into a stone on a torque and someone else controls the body (I think that's right). This one has nothing to place someone in it unless there's a strange way to put the in the embroidery which would be too weird. 


	2. Lies

True Colours

Pairing: Kimiko/Raimundo/Jack

Rating: PG-13 might go up

Disclaimer 1: I own them _BUT_ I wanted to make Omi the bad guy, Master Fung a hippy monk and Jack a good guy chatting up Raimundo all the time. The rest of the team didn't agree.

Disclaimer 2: I don't own Franz Ferdinand but I do come from the same city as them (the song that the lyrics are from is called Auf Achse)

Summary: Raimundo is left to get the latest Shen Gong Wu on his own after the rest fall ill under strange circumstance. When he loses the Showdown what has Jack got planned for him? And what dose Dojo know about Jack that no one else seem to?

Note: Sorry it took so long. And does Kimiko have a laptop or am I getting things mix up?

_/means song lyrics/_

* * *

I sat on the table I had cleared for Raimundo. His clothes were drenched so he had some of my clothes on and I must say that my grim reaper top suits him even if it is a bit long on the sleeves. "Jack-bot number 987!" I yelled at the top of my voice. The robot arrived. "Put Franz Ferdinand on, song number 8, Darts of Pleasure." I smiled as the song came on. 

"Huh?" I turned as my guest woke up; behind him was my computer with built in web camera. A thought came into my head.

"Perfect!"

* * *

I sighed as in my head I ran through the conversation we had last night with master Fung about what we should do. Omi seemed to believe that Rai did this on purpose but then again they didn't get on well. Clay wasn't sure but wanted Rai back either way. And Dojo-he was going on about this sounded familiar. 

"You have e-mail!" I rolled my eyes at the joyful voice of my laptop, nothing like how I felt, but clicked on it anyway.

_**Hey Kimi,**_

_**I've got something to show click the attachment to find out.**_

_**(And it was brilliant just to let you know)**_

_**Faintly yours **_

**_Jack Spicer and Raimundo of course!_**

"Jack!?" I left the cursor over the file for a second, how did he get my e-mail address? Did Rai give him it? My hand slowly trailed over to the red teddy and I clutched it. With the teddy as my courage, I clicked the file.

The screen darkened and music went off in the background.

"Jack what the hell's going on?" That was Rai's voice. What ever was covering the camera was being removed; Jack was knelling on the table that was in the centre of the secret base. Rai was in different clothes the space for the head must have been stretched because the hole was so wide that it was over a shoulder. I hissed as I noticed the object round Rai's neck, the belt of Loyalty.

Jack smirked as he slowly raised a hand to Rai's face; Rai flinched before hitting it away. "I'm saving you." My face must have looked liked Raimundo's, confused but frightened.

"F-f-rom what Jack?" Rai whispered his jade eyes lock with Jack's, blue eyes?

"From them Rai; them!" with every word spoken Jack moved a bit closer. "Those who don't appreciate you" Jack was over Rai now and the hand returned but Rai didn't flinch or even move this time. "They're all better, the sickness was a powder I made but within the temple's medical knowledge, I wouldn't be surprised if they're all training without you."

"You're lying!" Raimundo whispered and I fought to hold back tears, he was trying to doubt Jack but then why he was still there why wasn't he here with me, in my room, being tended to by me. Instead he's there being fed lies.

"Then why are you still here?" Rai stuttered at the question asked. I knew why he was still there because that belt could force him to fight against us; Master Fung didn't want to risk anyone being injured or what effect it would have on Rai's mind. Raimundo eyes held tears, while mine were running down my face. Jack cupped Rai's chin and my eyes went wide, he wouldn't…would he? "Kimiko doesn't even care but I; I care…and I'll prove it!"

"_No!" _Jack tilted Rai's head so he was looking directly at him.

"_Jack"_ Jack thumb wiped a few stray tears before it ran across Rai's lips.

"_You"_ Rai's eyes closed

"Jack please heal me." Jack's head hovered right above Rai's

"My pleasure" Their lips merged and I dropped the bear.

* * *

Clay and Dojo were walking towards Kimiko's room hoping to cheer the girl up. 

"I'm telling you Clay this had happen before-just without the robots." Clay laughed at the dragon as he tried to remember.

"Jack you bastard!" The two stared at each other as Kimiko's yelling echoed down the hall way before Clay ran down the hall with Dojo clinging to the ten gallon hat for dear life.

"Kimi?" Clay poked his head through the door and Saw Kimiko curled up in a ball at one side of the bed with her laptop glowing gently at the other side; a red teddy lay on the floor. "Kimiko what's the matter?" Clay slowly placed his hand on the small girl's back.

"Click the file." Clay looked at her blankly for a minute before going over to the laptop and clicking the file. It took Clay seconds to realise what had happen.

"Oh Kimiko."

* * *

"I'll be back in a few minutes love" I looked up at Jack, tears flowing down my face. He wiped a few away before leaving me alone. I could still taste him on my lips, my first kiss (well four) is with a boy the same age as me that's suppose to be my enemy (real normal). The album that Jack had on was on repeat and to be honest I was past caring. 

Did Koko watch the disc? Did she accept the bear? But if she did I doubt that she's still got it; knowing Omi if he found out then the bear will probably at the bottom of the sea wherever they used to dump toxic wastes by now.

_/You see her_

_You can't touch her/_

I looked towards the speaker as the song came out a mix of guitar and keyboard music with the lyrics almost telling the story of my (now nonexistent) love life with Koko; look but don't touch.

_/Thinking of your sins I die_

_Thinking of how you'd let them touch you/_

My stomach twisted on that line; what would the others say if they found out what happened while I was here at Jack's mercy; Reject me no doubt. I look down at the black top I was wearing with its skeleton grim reaper, wishing it would come to life and take me away, and felt dirty with it on. I quickly pulled it off and looked around for my own clothes, as much as I'd like to take the trouser off I had a rough idea what would happen as soon as Jack came back.

I found my stuff, it was damp but beggars can't be choosers. I grabbed my hooded top.

"Belt of loyalty!" I gasped as I felt the belt tighten slightly round my neck; I was that desperate to get my own clothes on that I forgot about the belt. "Turn round." I whimpered as I turned round even though I tried not to move my feet. I lowered my gaze as Jack tried to make eye contact. I saw a hand move towards my chest.

"Don't please don't." I whispered my request and felt Jack lean towards me.

"Slim cut, how did you manage it?" Jack's mouth was beside my ear and I felt him breathe on it.

"Circus training." Was all I could manage to say. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. "I thought you were going to heal me, not make your slave!" the hiss resulted in a slap and I fell from the impact.

"They were just using you Raimundo; as soon as they find all the Shen Gong Wu they'd abandon you. Don't you get it? I was saving you from rejection, being abandon, humiliated even! Rai, I love you, I don't want you getting hurt." I felt Jack wrap his arms round me lifting me up. "Should you be this light?"

I heard the unease in the voice and yawned: "Circus training need to be light to be the top piece in the acrobats." Was I snuggling up to Jack? It didn't matter, I'm safe that's all that matter the now.

* * *

"Sweet Dreams Rai my love." 

I sighed as I placed the sleeping figure on the table, grabbed a blanket to make sure he doesn't get cold before going over to the computer to check if my spy fly was still up and running then putting Michael on and letting my imagination run wild.

* * *

I'll try and update more often but I've got prelims in January so maybe in febuary. 


End file.
